Psychopath
by babyewook
Summary: Malam itu di pemakaman terjadi hujan yang amat deras, meninggalkan Ryeowook yang tertidur di nisan eommanya./ Paginya, Ryeowook tak sengaja bertemu dengan seorang namja psikopat yang membunuh seorang yeoja yang sudah memohon-mohon belas kasihan padanya./"Apa kau melihat apa yang aku lakukan tadi?"/YeWook/GS/Chapter1/ReviewPlease/Gomawo!


Secepat mungkin pisau kecil yang tajam menembus leher yeoja cantik itu. Wajahnya mengerang kesakitan akibat pisau yang mengores leher jenjang milik yeoja itu. Darah segar perlahan mengalir dengan lancar dan deras di leher yeoja itu. Namja itu menyeringai, melihat yeoja itu menatapnya dengan wajah kasihannya.

"Itulah akibatnya kau bermain-main denganku. Yeoja murahan." Namja itu menghempaskan tubuh yeoja yang sudah tak bernyawa ke lantai dan melangkah pergi meninggalkan ruangan gelap yang sudah tak berpenghuni itu.

.

.

Psychopath

Author: babyewook

Cast: YeWook couple & other cast.

Rate : T.

Genre: Crime, Hurt/Comfort, etc.

Disclaimer: SJ terutama YeWook milik mereka sendiri. Dan cerita ini benar-benar milik saya.

Warning: Typo(s), GS, gaje, aneh, mengandung unsur kekerasan, etc.

Remember! Don't Like Don't Read!

.

.

Yeoja mungil melangkah linglung menuju makam eomma-nya yang baru saja dikebumikan. Yeoja itu jatuh berlutut dihadapan patung nisan itu yang bertulisan 'Jung Chae Rin' dan memegangnya. Air mata yang sedari tadi di tahannya, perlahan mengalir dengan deras mengenai wajahnya.

Tess... Tess...

Air yang berasal dari langit juga turun menjatuhi ke wajah putihnya. Rintikkann air hujan itu berubah menjadi deras membasahi tubuhnya. Sepertinya langit-langit itu juga merasakan kesedihan yeoja mungil itu.

Akibat kelelahan menangis, yeoja itu pun tertidur di samping nisan itu, membiarkan tubuhnya basah akibat air hujan itu.

.

Paginya dia terbangun akibat sinar matahari yang menembus di matanya. Yeoja itu merasa aneh dengan tempat ini. Dia teringat bahwa dia tertidur di nisan itu karna kelelahan menangis.

"Eomma, Wookie belum bisa menerima kepergian eomma. Tapi Wookie janji, akan menjadi yeoja baik. Wookie tidak mau eomma sedih. Jadi Wookie akan menjalani hidup ini walaupun Wookie tidak punya siapa-siapa lagi. Wookie pamit dulu ya. Annyeong." Yeoja itu berguman sendiri, ntah kepada siapa dia berbicara. Yeoja itu bangkit meninggalkan nisan itu dan melangkah menjauhi nisan itu.

Langkahnya terhenti melihat seorang namja yang sedang mengores-goreskan tubuh yeoja mengunakan pisau tajam yang mengkilat. yeoja itu memekiki kesakitan, tetapi sang namja tersenyum, tersenyum sinis kepada yeoja cantik di depannya.

"Arghhh.. Ke-kenapa aghh,, kau me-melakukan ini kepadaku, Yesung!?" Yeoja itu menjerit kesakitan melihat namja itu terus mengoreskan pisau itu, ke wajahnya dan lehernya.

"Ck, kau belum tau siapa aku ini, jadi diamlah kau, Park Jiyeon." Namja itu membentak yeoja cantik itu, dengan cepat namja itu menusuk pisau itu ke leher yeoja itu.

Lengkingan suara milik yeoja cantik itu terdengar sangat keras, membuat yeoja mungil yang sedang mematung itu terkejut, membelak mata melihat aksi yang dilakukan namja di sana. Jantungnya berdetak dengan kencang, perlahan yeoja mungil itu melangkah mundur. Berlari dengan sekuat tenaga yang ia punya, menjauhi tempat yang menakutkan itu.

BRAK!

Namja bermata sipit itu menoleh melihat ke sekelilingnya. Matanya tertuju melihat seorang yeoja bertubuh mungil terjatuh di re-rumputan yang terlihat sangat takut melihat dirinya. Namja itu melangkah cepat ke arah yeoja mungil itu. Yeoja itu beringsut mundur melihat namja di depannya melangkah tenang dengan membawa pisau berlumuran darah yeoja cantik tadi.

Punggung yeoja itu menabrak pohon besar di belakangnya, wajahnya tertunduk ketakutan melihat namja itu berjongkok di hadapannya. Dia melipatkan pisau itu dan memasukkan pisau kecil itu ke celana jeans-nya.

"Apa kau melihat apa yang aku lakukan tadi?" Namja itu menatapnya dengan tatapan dinginnya. Dan memasukan tanganya ke saku celana jeansnya.

"Mianhae, aku tak sengaja melihatnya. Ak-aku janji, tidak akan mengatakannya pada orang lain, aku mohon." Ingin rasanya yeoja itu menangis sekarang. Kenapa hari ini penuh kesialan, hiks. Batinnya.

"Kalau begitu, kau harus mengikutiku." Yeoja itu membelak mata, tak percaya akan apa yang dikatakan oleh namja yang di depannya itu. Mata karamelnya menatap namja di depannya, meminta belas kasihan pada namja di depannya.

Namja itu tersenyum miring pada yeoja mungil di depannya. Tangannya memegang dagu wajah yeoja mungil itu, mencengkram dengan kuat. Yeoja di depannya meringis kesakitan akibat perbuatannya. "Aku mohon tuan, aku sudah tak punya siapa-siapa lagi. Aku sudah berjanji pada orang tua-ku. Tuan aku mohon pada-mu." Liquid bening perlahan menjatuhi wajahnya. Ia takut tak bisa menjalankan janjinya pada eommanya.

"Jika kau sudah berjanji pada orang tua-mu, kau harus mengikutiku. Aku tak akan membunuhmu, jika kau memberontak lagi seperti tadi." Namja itu menhempaskan dagu milik yeoja itu dan berdiri menatap datar pada yeoja mungil di depannya. Yeoja itu menghapus liquid yang ada di wajahnya dengan punggung tangannya.

Dengan keberanian, dia berdiri dari posisi berjongkoknya tadi. Dia masih takut menatap namja yang ada di hadapannya. "Tunggu apa lagi, cepat ikuti aku!"

"Eungh? Mianhae. Nama tuan siapa?" yeoja mungil bertanya dengan penuh keraguan, takut kalau dia salah berkata, bisa-bisa dia habis di bunuh oleh namja di depannya.

"Yesung. Nama-ku Kim Yesung."

.

.

ToBeContinue.

.

.

Gomawo yang sudah membaca ceritaku ini. Walaupun aneh atau apalah.

Mohon kasih kritik dan sarannya, biar aku bisa melanjutkan cerita ini.

.

.

RnR please.


End file.
